A Better Class of Criminals
by BananaRamama
Summary: Natasha blames Batman for her family's death and is out for revenge, and nothing will stop her. Taking on the secret identity of Ruby Red she teams up with the criminal master mind, The Joker. Together they will turn Gotham upside down. Sucky Summary R
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Batman, Dark Knight fiction, so please take it easy on me. I would love to hear from you and see what you think. The first chapter is sucky, so please bare with me. And this isn't going to be a pairing. Well, that's what it looks like so far.lol.**_

**A Better Class of Criminals**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Come on, only a few minutes left." Natasha muttered as she watched the sky. Soon, the

sky was illuminated with the "Batman" signal.

"Right on time." She said as a smile crept on to her face. She slid her hand into the left pocket of her trench coat and pulled out a walkie-talkie, pressed the button, and said, "Get into places."

"We're on it." A male voice responded from the other end. Natasha then began to weave in and out of the shadows of the city to the bank, but to her dismay nobody was there.

"Trent, Bobby, Reid, Vince, Cody!" Where are you?!" she called to the goons. She got no response.

"Where are those idiots?" She asked herself as she walked over to their van. She slid open the side door and was surprised to find the five guys tied and gagged inside. She jumped into the van and quickly began to untie them.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked after they were all untied.

"We waited for Batman to come like you instructed and as soon as you told us to take our places he snuck up on us." Trent answered.

"So you didn't get him?" she asked.

"No." He responded.

Natasha began to rub her temples in irritation, trying not to lose her temper.  
"Did you at least get the money?" She asked, hoping they did at least one thing right.

"Yeah, it's right here." Cody said as he grabbed a bag out from under the van and tossed it on the ground.

"That's it, one bag?" She asked, disappointed at what she was seeing.

"Yeah, it's the only bag we brought." Vince said.

"You've got to be kidding me! Who brings only one duffle bag when they are robbing a BANK!? You guys are morons." Natasha fussed as she grabbed the bag off of the ground.

"Hey, what about our pay?" Reid asked.

"Our deal was that you get paid to catch the bat, and you didn't. So you don't get paid." She said as she turned on her heel to walk off.

"We robbed the bank to get that money, so you are going to pay us!" Trent said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. Natasha just shook her head and grinned.

"Stupid boys." She said before whipping her gun out, spinning around towards Trent and pulling the trigger without even blinking all in one smooth motion. The bullet sailed through the air before hitting Trent square in the forehead. Everyone was silent as they watched his body crumble to the floor.

"Anyone else want to question me?" She asked as she looked at their scared faces. "Didn't think so, and you better hurry up and get out of here before the police get here." She said before walking off down an alley.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"I can't believe it, I just don't believe it! I am never going to get Batman!" Natasha moaned as she threw the duffle bag full of money on her bed. As soon as she left the crime scene she fled to her apartment.

She slipped off her trench coat and tossed it on to a nearby chair in the corner of the dark room. She let out a sigh of relief as she lowered herself on to the soft bed and slipped off her knee high boots.

"That's better." She said as she starred down at her toes that she had painted blood red that morning. They were already starting to lose their luster after all that running around earlier.

"I'll give them another coat later." She said as she leaned over and grabbed the remote off of her nightstand. The channel was already on the news.

"Let's see what the news is about tonight." She said as she gazed at the screen.

"Tonight's top story is the bank robbery at a local bank. Detectives say that 5 men robbed the bank at around nine, but were quickly caught by Batman shortly after making an escape. The money was not at the scene and was said to of been taken by Ruby Red the notorious female bandit who was said to have hired the goons." Natasha smiled when a picture of her flashed on the screen.

"I look great there! Look at my hair, I knew switching shampoos would make it look healthier." Natasha cooed as she admired her picture.

"The police say that there are still no leads on where she is hiding." The woman said just before Natasha switched the channel to a music station. Soon Change in the house of flys began to pour from the speakers.

She got up from the bed and sauntered over to her dresser. She pulled the first drawer out and grabbed her pajamas out of it. She slowly slid her red ensemble off her shoulder and shrugged it off till it fell to her feet. She stepped out of the pool of red fabric leaving her only in her matching dark purple bra and panties and made her way to the bathroom with her pajamas in hand.

She placed the clothes on the top of the toilet while she ran the bathwater. She grabbed a washcloth out of the cabinet and ran it under some warm water from the sink. She brought it to her face and began washing off the dark eye makeup, or as she called it war-paint. She ran the towel out and tossed it into the pantry as she lifted up her head to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. Starring back at her was a girl of 25 with brilliant green eyes, soft complexion, full pouty lips, dark brown hair with dark purple highlights on the right side and hot pink on the left, but she also saw the sorrow and depression. A girl that was once one of the happiest people was gone and was now replaced with one of angst and pain.

She was quickly jerked from her thoughts when she heard footsteps in the other room. She grabbed her white robe off of the hanger located on the back of the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hello?" She asked as she began wrapping the robe around her.

She got no response. She cautiously maneuvered around the room checking for the intruder. The only thing in the room besides the furniture was the shadows of the corners and the lights from the tv that were dancing around the room.

"Who's in here?" she asked with a bit more force. She turned her head slightly and noticed that the closet door was slowly opening. She quickly made a dash for her gun that was laying on the nightstand, but before she could get to it she was quickly pulled back as an arm snaked around her waist and a flash of silver zoomed in front of her and stopped below her chin right against her neck. She quickly realized that it was a switchblade and tried to pull away.

The stranger leaned in close against the side of her head and whispered into her ear,

"Well, well, well….Hello Beautiful."

_**I hope you liked it! Please Review and let me know!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Now, let's make this easy. I am going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them." The voice said with a hint of laughter behind it.

Natasha didn't take to the idea as the man had hopped. She quickly slammed her foot down hard on the top of his shoe. He let out a loud 'ow' and then she slammed her elbow into his abdomen causing him to wince in pain and stumble back, giving her enough room to jolt across the room and grab her gun.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" She yelled, demanding an answer as she pointed to the black figure that was bending over holding his stomach. His cries of agony quickly turned to fits of laughter.

"_Who is this freak?"_ she asked herself as she starred at the man in front of her.

"You're just as fiery as they say you are." He said slowly lifting himself in to an upright position. Natasha watched him closely as he brought his head up. She gasped when she saw his face.

"The Joker?" She said in a low voice, almost a whisper. She looked at him in shock and horror as the lights from the television danced across his face, illuminating the white makeup and giving his eyes an evil look against it.

"That is correct Ms. Daniels, or should I say Ruby Red." He said as his smile got even wider along with Natasha's eyes.

"_How does he know who I am? I've never told anyone neither let on to who I was. He must be here to kill me. He looks like the type of guy that can't take a little competition."_ She thought as she watched him walk over to the chair where she had her trench coat slung over.

"Don't act surprised Natasha. Is that okay, can I call you Natasha?" He asked her, she just starred at him.

"I'm not here to kill you. Nice jacket." He said as he picked up her coat and sat down in the chair.

"I'm here to retrieve something that you have and I want." He said as he twirled his switchblade in his right hand, the blade reflecting the light with every turn.

"And what might that be?" She asked with her gun still pointing at him. If there is one thing she learned in life it was never to underestimate people. She knew that the Joker was full of surprises, so she kept her guard up, glancing around the room ever so often but always returning her attention back to the man sitting in her chair.

"Information on…._the bat_." He said as he slid his tongue across his bottom lip at the last word.

"I'm not telling you anything." She said, reluctant to cooperate.

"I was expecting that, but it doesn't matter because you have no choice but to." He sighed as he got up from the chair and began advancing toward her.

"Stay back or I will shoot you right where you stand." Natasha growled as she put her finger on the trigger.

"You won't shoot me." He chuckled.

"How much you want to be?" She dared him.

"I don't have to because you won't be able to, starting in 3, 2, 1." He said as he turned his attention from her to his watch and counted the seconds down with his fingers.

Suddenly, Natasha felt odd. She became dizzy and her vision became blurred. It felt as if her whole body was shutting down.

"What…did you…do…to…me?" She asked slowly as she fell to her knees, her gun clattering on the floor next to her. She raised her head to look up at the Joker who was now laughing, but she couldn't hear him. She slowly lowered herself to the ground as she became unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 2**_

"I can't believe it, I just don't believe it! I am never going to get Batman!" Natasha moaned as she threw the duffle bag full of money on her bed. As soon as she left the crime scene she fled to her apartment.

She slipped off her trench coat and tossed it on to a nearby chair in the corner of the dark room. She let out a sigh of relief as she lowered herself on to the soft bed and slipped off her knee high boots.

"That's better." She said as she starred down at her toes that she had painted blood red that morning. They were already starting to lose their luster after all that running around earlier.

"I'll give them another coat later." She said as she leaned over and grabbed the remote off of her nightstand. The channel was already on the news.

"Let's see what the news is about tonight." She said as she gazed at the screen.

"Tonight's top story is the bank robbery at a local bank. Detectives say that 5 men robbed the bank at around nine, but were quickly caught by Batman shortly after making an escape. The money was not at the scene and was said to of been taken by Ruby Red the notorious female bandit who was said to have hired the goons." Natasha smiled when a picture of her flashed on the screen.

"I look great there! Look at my hair, I knew switching shampoos would make it look healthier." Natasha cooed as she admired her picture.

"The police say that there are still no leads on where she is hiding." The woman said just before Natasha switched the channel to a music station. Soon Change in the house of flys began to pour from the speakers.

She got up from the bed and sauntered over to her dresser. She pulled the first drawer out and grabbed her pajamas out of it. She slowly slid her red ensemble off her shoulder and shrugged it off till it fell to her feet. She stepped out of the pool of red fabric leaving her only in her matching dark purple bra and panties and made her way to the bathroom with her pajamas in hand.

She placed the clothes on the top of the toilet while she ran the bathwater. She grabbed a washcloth out of the cabinet and ran it under some warm water from the sink. She brought it to her face and began washing off the dark eye makeup, or as she called it war-paint. She ran the towel out and tossed it into the pantry as she lifted up her head to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. Starring back at her was a girl of 25 with brilliant green eyes, soft complexion, full pouty lips, dark brown hair with dark purple highlights on the right side and hot pink on the left, but she also saw the sorrow and depression. A girl that was once one of the happiest people was gone and was now replaced with one of angst and pain.

She was quickly jerked from her thoughts when she heard footsteps in the other room. She grabbed her white robe off of the hanger located on the back of the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hello?" She asked as she began wrapping the robe around her.

She got no response. She cautiously maneuvered around the room checking for the intruder. The only thing in the room besides the furniture was the shadows of the corners and the lights from the tv that were dancing around the room.

"Who's in here?" she asked with a bit more force. She turned her head slightly and noticed that the closet door was slowly opening. She quickly made a dash for her gun that was laying on the nightstand, but before she could get to it she was quickly pulled back as an arm snaked around her waist and a flash of silver zoomed in front of her and stopped below her chin right against her neck. She quickly realized that it was a switchblade and tried to pull away.

The stranger leaned in close against the side of her head and whispered into her ear,

"Well, well, well….Hello Beautiful."

_**I hope you liked it! Please Review and let me know!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"I guess my little contraption has done pulled poor Natasha's arms as far as they can go." Joker said as he starred at his watch.

"So she didn't push the button?" on of his goons asked as he loaded the money from a bank heist into the van.

"nope, all she had to do was tell me a few things and that's all, but she had to be so difficult." Joker told him as he climbed into the passenger seat of the van.

"Let's get back there and see the damage that she has caused herself to go through." He chuckled. Just the idea of a poor Natasha crying and in pain, willing o tell him anything was exciting to him. When the reached their hideout Joker was the first to jump out. He headed straight for the door as the goons grabbed the money.

"Natasha, I hope you'll cooperate now." He aid as he opened the door, but to his surprise she wasn't there. He furrowed his brow as he tried to comprehend how she could have escaped.

"Where is she?" one of his goons asked as he walked into the room.

"She managed to escape." Joker said plainly.

"What, but how?" surprise coated the goons voice as he spoke.

"I don't know, but she must be really pissed now." Joker said as he looked at the shattered television screen on the wall.

"Is there anything we need to do?" The goon asked.

"Yes, find out where she will be tonight. I will get what I want." He said with a laugh.

-Natasha-

"Stupid clown, he's going to wish he never messed with me." Natasha muttered as she ran her hand under the warm water pouring from the faucet, stinging the fresh cuts on her knuckles.

"How'd you manage to get those?" Victoria asked as she entered the bathroom. Victoria was one of Natasha's long time friends, and someone she trusted dearly. She told her everything, except that she was Ruby Red. She even wore a long black wig to cover up her brown hair with stripes.

"I got a little frustrated and I slammed my hand into a mirror." Natasha lied. She didn't like lying to her friend, but it was the only way to protect her. The less she knew, the better off she would be.

"That was smart." Victoria said sarcastically as she wrapped a bandage around her friend's knuckles.

"I know." Natasha sighed.

"So, are you going to stay here the rest of the night?" Victoria asked, helping Natasha clean up the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's already 1:00 a.m." Natasha said with a yawn.

"Okay, you know where the guest room is. I'm going to bed." Victoria said.

"Okay, night." Natasha said as she watched her stroll out of the bathroom and down the hall with her long black hair swinging past her knees.

"I need to get some rest. I have a lot of things to do tomorrow, including getting that clown." She grumbled as she exited the bathroom


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Did you find anything?" The Joker asked over the walkie-talkie as he sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, we found her planner. I says that she is going to be at Marvelo's Restaurant tonight at 9:00 p.m. tonight." Lue, one of Joker's new goons said as he read from the little black planner that he had found in Natasha's apartment.

"Perfect, make sure you get her and bring her back here." Joker said with a smile before dropping the walkie-talkie into his lap.

-9:00 p.m.-

Joker tossed some cards into the middle of a wooden table as he tried to pass the time. After tossing his tenth card he quickly glanced at the clock.

"They are probably loading her into the van right about now." He snickered as he began to toss the cards again.

"Think again." A soft voice said from across the room. He looked up instantly, looking through the shadows for the person. Slowly, a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"You look surprised." Natasha said as she walked over to the table.

"I will admit that I am." He said calmly, as she sat in front of him on the table.

"So, I'm guessing you're here to tell me what I want to hear." The Joker said with a smile as he propped his feat up on the table beside her.

"No." She huffed as she pushed his feet off of the table and into the floor.

"I'm here to discuss some negotiations." She said.

I'm not sure I want to suggest any." He said as he starred at her.'

"Well, that's good because you aren't, I am." She said with a smile.

"And what might those negotiations be?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She removed a piece of paper from her trench coat pocket and laid it down on top of the stack of cards on the table. He slowly reached across the table and began to read it. After thoroughly looking over it he placed it back on the table.

"I think we can work something out, if you do something for me." He said.

"Like what?" Natasha asked.

"You have to help me get the batman." He told her. Natasha thought about if for a couple of minutes before answering. She had been chasing after the Bat for a year now and she hadn't had any success. Maybe with the help of Joker she could finally get him, after all he was a mastermind.

"You got a deal." She said.

"Great, you made the right choice." He said as a big smile crept onto his face.

"I'm hopping so, and don't make me regret it." She said as she started to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going home. I need to get some rest." She said before stopping in the middle of the doorway.

"Oh, and you might want to start looking for a way to bust your goons out of jail." She said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, curious on why she would say such a thing.

"They reading my planner that I was going to be at Marvelo's restaurant, but they didn't know that the whole police force was going to be there celebrating Gordon's birthday. She cuckled before disappearing through the door. He was impressed; she managed to trick him and his goons.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Natasha exited the building feeling very proud at how she had handled the situation. As soon as she had made it onto the street her cell began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Tash, it's Victoria." Victoria's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Vicky, what are you doing?" Natasha asked as she continued down the street.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were going to stay at my house or at your apartment tonight?" Victoria asked.

"I'm going to e at my apartment." Natasha said as she quickly spun around, feeling as if she was being followed.

"Okay, I just wanted know. Well, I'll let you, call me in the morning." Victoria instructed her.

"I will, bye." Natasha said as she hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket. She stopped when she heard something, turning around quickly to try and catch a glimpse at who was following her.

"_I know someone is following me."_ She thought to herself. _"And I know just how to find out."_

-Joker-

"Bob, I have a job for you." Joker said as he stared out the window he was currently leaning against.

"What boss?" Bob, his left-hand man asked.

"I need you to go bust out my other goons from Gordon's cage while Trek watches after Natasha." Joker explained.

"Sure thing boss." Bob said before quickly taking off downstairs. After he was out of the room Joker made his way to a chair sitting the middle of the room. He took advantage of the time alone to rest, all the bank robberies were tiresome. No sooner had the Joker sat down, Bob came running into the room.

"Boss!" He called as he ran into the room.

"What?" Joker growled.

"You need to come see this." Bob said. Joker reluctantly got out of the chair and followed Bob downstairs. As soon as the reached the lobby downstairs he knew what Bob wanted to show him. In the middle of the lobby was Trek, tied to a chair with duck tape over his mouth. They slowly inched toward him, cautious that it might be a trap. As soon as they reached him his cell phone began to ring. Joker reached into his left pocket and pulled out the phone and placed it to his ear.

"It's so sweet that you would send someone to watch over me hun, but I don't need anyone to. And when you decide to do it again, which I advise you not to, be sure to pick someone who can do their job." Natasha's voice said before hanging up.

She was going to be more of a challenge than he had planned.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

The following afternoon Natasha was rudely awakened by the ringing of her cell phone. After being out all night she managed to sleep until the next night. Reluctantly she reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the annoying contraption.

"What?" She groaned groggily.

"Good morning Natasha." The Joker's voice chuckled from the other end.

"What do you want?" She yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were up." He said.

"Why?" she asked as she sat up.

"Because I want to see how well you think on your feet." He said, giggling some more.

"Huh?" She asked, not sure what he meant. But before he could answer her door burst open with such force that it almost came off of its hinges. In her doorway stood two of the biggest goons she had ever seen.

"Grab your stuff and get ready to cause some chaos." She heard the joker laugh.

She slammed the phone shut, irritated by being awoken, and started to grab her things to get dressed.

After she had her disguise on she followed the two goons outside to a van, where she was rudely pushed into. Natasha just huffed and kept to herself, not in the mood to argue.

No sooner had the van pulled off, her cell began to ring again.

"What do you want this time?" She asked, agitated by the frequent calls.

"I just wanted to see if you were already on your way." He asked her.

"Yes, and would you please tell me where these thugs are taking me." Natasha said as she started to load her hand guns.

"To the mayor's party of course." Joker informed her.

"What do you want me to do there?" She asked as she placed them in a safe place on her body.

"Cause some commotion, kill a few people, you know the usual stuff you do at parties." He told her with a laugh.

"And do you intend on attending this party?" She asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He laughed, causing her to laugh a bit.

"We're here." One of the goons said as the car came to a stop in a dark alley. Natasha quickly stepped out of the van, cell still attached to her ear, with the two goons right behind her.

"I have sent Killer and Chrome to be your goons for tonight, and if it all works out you can keep them." He told her as she walked down the alley to the back entrance of the hotel the party was being held in.

"Thank you, I'm assuming you are bringing your goons too." She said.

"As always, it never hurts to have a bit of backup." He replied.

She came to two doors that lead into the building, unsure of which one to pick she hesitantly reached for the right one.

"I'd take the other one if I was you." Joker told her.

"How do you know……where are you?" She asked, looking around for him.

"Look up." He told her.

She looked up and saw a small light on top of the building in front of her. She laughed and blew a kiss.

"Well, well, well, are you flirting with me Ruby Red?" He asked coyly.

"Don't flatter yourself, flirting is my nature." She said as she opened the left door and entered.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

After what gagging a couple of guards they finally made it to the top floor where the mayor's party was taking place. She used the time she had wisely and managed to come up with something to get into the party without being noticed. Since it was a costume party it was going to make it even easier. So, she grabbed the first woman she could find and slipped the costume over outfit (removing the trench coat of course).

She quickly slipped into the room and made her way toward the stage, she had to kill sometime and keep them distracted while the Joker made his way into the hotel. She took the red guitar pick off of her neck that Victoria had made into a necklace for her and picked up the closest guitar she could find and started strumming the guitar and singing. Immediately everyone's head turned to her.

_Sick. I'm walking  
Tick? I'm talking.  
Down the street and I'm sick  
Of the talk of the 'trick' that's every time we meet  
But.  
Oh, I don't know why  
Blinking, thinking something's moving across my skin  
And I scratch the spot, I watch the dot, that's on the  
lens but  
Oh, I don't know why_

Something's closing in and I can't do a thing  
No, I can't do a thing but wonder.

He said I'm crazy, I know.  
He said I'm crazy, I know  
All I can say is that the drugs don't work no more.

My face is shaking,  
Knees are breaking,  
"Swallow this" and for once I'm mistaken  
The rules I've been breaking, make you sick but  
Oh, I don't know why  
My mind is in an oily state of screaming sin  
And the moment I want to relax is when the kicks  
in, but  
Oh, I don't know why

Now he's back again  
And now he's brought a friend.  
And his friend's brought a whole dark army...

As soon as she finished Joker and about 25 of his goons burst through the doors, sending the crowed into a screaming frenzy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be your host for the remainder of the evening." Natasha said as she ripped off her costume and mask. Once everyone recognized who she was it sent them into an even greater frenzy.

"I'm sure you are all familiar with The Joker and his gang." She said as she advanced toward him.

"Of course they do." He chuckled.

"Put your hands up, you're under arrest." A cop yelled as he approached them with a gun pointed at them. Natasha just chuckled, pulled out her gun and shot him in the chest. As he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood the crowd began to scream in terror.

"Nice job." Joker said as he watched her walk over to the man and kiss him on the forehead, leaving a ruby red lip mark.

"Anybody else want to try and interrupt us?" She asked as she glanced at the people.

"I would!" a voice said from behind her. She turned around to see batman who was just about to throw a punch at her, but she ducked and managed to avoid the hit.

"Get him!" Joker yelled with laughter as his goons began to attack him. Natasha quickly took this as a chance to kill him. She pulled out her gun and pointed at his neck, but before she could pull the trigger her hand was pulled away.

"Not yet, we need him for future plans. Right now we need to get the Mayor and leave." He said with a smile as he pushed her gun down. She nodded and followed him as he collected Trek and Bob who had an unconcious mayor slung over his shoulder.

"What about your other goons?" Natasha asked as they began to descend the stairs from the party.

"They know what to do." He said as they continued to race down the stairs and making a clean escape.

_**The song is called Metro by The Vincent Black Shadow**_


End file.
